An autonomous system (AS) generally includes multiple routers, and the routers communicate by using the Border Gateway Protocol (BGP). BGP is a dynamic routing protocol deployed within an AS and between ASs, and is primarily used to exchange routing information and construct a propagation path to prevent generation of a routing loop. A router within an AS is also referred to as a peer (Peer). To ensure connectivity between routers, a full connection needs to be established between the routers, that is, each router is connected to other routers.
However, when an AS has a large number of routers, the number of connections established between the routers is also very large accordingly, and a large quantity of network resources are consumed in establishing these connections. In the prior art, in order to reduce the number of connections between routers, a router within an AS is configured as a Route Reflector, (RR), and other routers except the RR are referred to as clients (Client). A connection is established between the RR and each client, but no connection needs to be established between clients. The RR reflects routing information between the clients. When the RR receives routes reported by multiple clients that have a same destination address and serve as egress routers, the RR selects one egress router from the multiple egress routers, and sends a route of the selected one router to every client.
In the process of researching the prior art, the inventor finds that: because the RR selects only one egress router and delivers the route of the egress router to all clients, when any client receives traffic that is transmitted to a router corresponding to the destination address, the client needs to calculate a next-hop route of the client and finally route the traffic to the one egress router, which tends to cause congestion of the egress router and degrades performance of a routing network.